1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a playing card dealing device and more specifically, such a device for dealing programmed deals to players without them being aware of the content of the deal.
2. Description of Prior Art
French patent number 86.03161 (published under number 2 595 259), refers to encoded cards with, in two opposite corners, a reading book including a code on four lines and three or four columns as well as an automatic dealing device for such cards. By the movement of the carriage, this appliance will dispense cards into cases with deals programmed by the appliance itself or by any system such as a serving center, coded cards or a PC computer. A device such as this, reliable in its operation, has however a drawback of being relatively costly for an individual user who simply wishes to organize within his premises one or several game tables.